


Enough to Satisfy

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fondling, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “I don’t have enough tits to fuck, we have been over this.”“You have enough. Get them out now or I’ll get them out for you - and I’ll rip your pretty little blouse in the process.”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Enough to Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3 [NSFW] - Titfucking**

Niji could see Aspen hesitating, the spark in her green eyes flickering as she began to pull away. He hated it - it didn’t suit her. 

He did as promised, slipping one arm around her thin and narrow shoulders as the other seized the front of her blouse, tearing straight down and popping the buttons. Her skin was bare beneath, with no sign of a brassiere or camisole. Aspen, to her credit, didn’t say a word - just bit down hard on her soft bottom lip, eyes narrowing in outrage. Too loud of a sound from her, and someone would hear.  _ “And,” _ Niji reflected, taking his arm from around her and shoving her backwards onto her bed.  _ “Seeing as she’s the one who snuck me in here...it would not be a good look for either of us.” _

With her blouse torn open, Niji could see Aspen hadn’t been exaggerating. He scrambled onto the bed and straddled her, not bothering to kick his shoes off, and easily cupped her bare tits in his hands. They were small but firm, and her nipples went hard immediately against his hands. Grinning, Niji brushed his palms downwards, feeling them against his skin. “I’d say this is still enough to work with.”

“You’re buying me a new blouse,” Aspen hissed, all awkward hesitation gone. Her long black hair had fanned out onto the bed in thick waves, a flatteringly tousled mess. She went to prop herself up on her elbows, pulling herself upright as her ruined blouse clung to her shoulders, and Niji pushed her right back down.

“And why would I do that? You look  _ much _ better without it.” Keeping one hand planted firmly against Aspen’s warm chest, Niji undid his pants and slipped his cock out, already hard and leaking. He hadn’t seen her exposed like this before, though he had spent many nights thinking about it since their previous tryst. Aspen was better than even he had anticipated, with creamy pale skin and nipples colored an equal mix of pink and brown. The mess of black hair and pink flush across her face only added to the experience - as did the furious whispers when she saw him beginning to pump himself directly over her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Niji could tell her indignation was false. She knew him well enough by now to know he hadn’t come to see her just to listen to the radio and read Bible verses. Aspen’s hands moved to cover her tits, and he let her - something about her own small, delicate hands sinking into the soft skin make his cock ache. “If we get caught -”

“If we get caught, it will be because a certain  _ brat _ doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up,” Niji growled, jerking himself harder. Aspen, who had been in the middle of snapping at him again, promptly clamped her mouth shut as her face went red. Her eyes were locked on him, and he could swear she was trying to set him aflame from the intensity of her gaze alone.

What a gal.

Skin tingling with pleasure as he found a good rhythm, Niji took in a sharp exhale, letting his free hand stroke at Aspen’s small waist. He felt her skin prickling at his fingertips, and she was beginning to squirm. “Make this fun for both of us, gorgeous, and put on a show.”

Aspen went darker red, and stammered, “Put - put on a -”

“Play with those cute tits for me.” Niji didn’t change his volume - only his inflection - and he saw an immediate change in Aspen. Felt it too, the way her belly tensed under his fingertips. Her hands moved to hold her tits at their sides, fingers fanning over and teasing at her nipples. Niji could feel her belly quiver as she let out a quiet gasp. “See? I knew the little brat could behave if the right person were to put her in her place.”

“Asshole,” Aspen mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze.

Snickering, Niji urged his hips forward, pressing his cock against Aspen’s chest right between her tits. Without being ordered, she hugged her tits tightly around him to the best of her ability, lacing her fingers together overtop to keep them together. Her flesh was equal amounts soft and firm, and Niji knew he’d have an ordeal trying to keep his voice down.

He always liked a challenge.

“Do you know what comes next, little brat?” He began rocking his hips back and forth, slowly testing the feel. The sensation of both her tits and her fingers on his shaft sent a rush of sensation up his spine, and he could feel more muscles throughout his body beginning to tense up. “You’re a smart girl.”

Aspen didn’t answer, but she did meet his eyes that time - and Niji liked the lusty haze that seemed to cloud them.

“I’m going to paint that pretty face of yours.”

No answer again - only a small intake of breath, a small sound of anticipation.

“Keep your mouth open.”


End file.
